The present invention relates generally to portable coolers and more specifically to a portable cooler which is used to transport small children and supplies as well.
Portable coolers predominantly used for cool storage and transport of food and beverages are well known. There are a large variety of these types of products ranging widely in size, shape, materials, and colors/styles. Some are made with metal exteriors and plastic interiors or insulated liners. Others are constructed entirely from lightweight, molded plastic. Larger models have generally been designed with a set of small wheels and a tow handle to make them easier and more convenient for transportation to parks, sporting events, or other types of gatherings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681 to Bartholomew, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,493 to Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,438 to Rahaney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,0062 to Sokolis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,662 to Manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,188 to Naloof, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,198 to Baltzell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,157 to Ciminelli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,018 to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5, 660,296 to Greenwich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,472 to Lien, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,467 to Henkel, none of which were designed to transport children, disclose rolling coolers of various constructions having pull handles. Some of the known embodiments of the rolling coolers include table tops and chairs associated with the cooler. However, none of the prior art discloses or suggests the improved ice chest stroller as claimed herein.
The present invention provides an ice chest cooler that can be used to transport small children, food and beverages. The present invention also provides a compact and lightweight combined cooler-stroller that may be conveniently stored and transported in a vehicle. In some embodiments, the rolling cooler stroller can be pulled like a wagon or cart or pushed from behind like a stroller or carriage.
In preferred embodiments, the cooler is rectangular in shape, adequate in size and capacity to hold a fair portion of food, beverages, and cooling ice, molded and assembled from lightweight plastic materials and adequately insulated to maintain and keep its contents cool. The cooler and body is preferably supported by a system of axles and wheels near each end, a front end and rear end defined opposite short sides of its rectangular shape, each having an axle adjacent to said ends with a wheel-tire assembly attached to each end of both axles, four wheels in all. The front axle-wheel assembly preferably swivels to allow steering from the front end of the rectangular shaped cooler body. The front end of the cooler body is attached, at a point central to the end and on its lower extreme surface by means of a swivel pin mechanism, to a bar of sufficient length protruding in a forward direction and terminating in a handle. The forward protruding bar, or tow bar, provides a means by which the cooler body is easily towed by a person. The tow bar may also be molded from a lightweight plastic material and the handle grip at the terminating end opposite the cooler body is of such a shape and size that it allows a comfortable ergonomically designed grip for the person pulling the unit along. The length of the tow bar is preferably such that an adult ranging in stature will be able to comfortably tow the unit in a normal walking posture without suffering the difficulty of having to twist, stoop, or bend. In some embodiments, the length of the tow bar is adjustable. The opposite end of the tow bar attaches to the forward wheel-axle assembly terminating in a swivel mechanism that allows for a wide range of vertical and lateral movement, thereby providing a means of steering the unit. In a preferred embodiment, the tow bar is designed to retract completely underneath the cooler body so that the unit can be pushed from the rear by means of upwardly extending push handles. The rear push handles preferably extend slightly rearward and upward from the lower portion of the cooler body immediately behind the rear axle-wheel assembly. The rear push handles also generally extend upwards to a height that is comfortable for a user to grasp when pushing the unit along. The rear push handles are preferably foldable to permit storage during transport in a vehicle.
The cooler lid assembly is hingedly attached to one side or end of the cooler body, and is preferably secured in the closed position by a latch attached to the opposite side or end of the cooler body. The lid assembly covers the food/ice storage compartment inside the cooler body and is preferably manufactured from molded plastic.
In a preferred embodiment, the lid assembly is divided into two sections forming forward and rear storage compartments, which can optionally house sliding drawers. The drawer units can include handles on the outside surfaces and a latch may be attached to each drawer unit to secure it in place.
The top surface of the lid is preferably molded in such a way as to provide one or more seat units for small children to sit on. Each seat unit can independently comprise a seat and a seat back that is removable from the lid or fold down toward the seat on the lid. A seat unit can also include a safety bar that surrounds the position where the child would be seated to prevent the child from falling out of the seat.
Other preferred embodiments of the ice chest stroller include one or more drink or beverage holders, lock down mechanisms for removable seat backs, draw organizers, a drain plug for the insulated storage area, and a rack or shelf within the enclosed storage area, and a seat belt or strap to secure passengers to the seats. Still other preferred embodiments of the invention include lock downs for securing portable infants seats to the lid of the cooler.
Accordingly one aspect of the invention provides a rolling combination ice cheststroller comprising: an insulated open chest having a top and bottom, front and rear ends, and left and right sides; a lid pivotally attached to the chest for covering and closing the chest, the lid having upper and lower surfaces; at least one seat assembly on the upper surface of the lid, the seat assembly comprising a seating area integral with the upper surface of the lid and a seat back engaged with the lid; at least one handle assembly for pushing or pulling the ice chest-stroller; and a plurality of wheels engaged with the chest.
A steering assembly is preferably pivotally mounted to the bottom of the chest and engaged with the handle assembly. In general, the steering assembly with comprise at least two wheels. The handle assembly can be made retractable or foldable so that it will retract to a position below the ice chest-stroller or will be foldable to a position adjacent to the front or rear ends of the chest. A foot support can be included in the ice chest-stroller to support the feet of a person sitting in the seat. Preferred embodiments of the ice chest-stroller will have at least two wheel assemblies, at least one flap which is engaged with the chest to form a table, at least one restraining device per seat assembly to maintain a person seated in the seat, and/or one storage compartment within each seat assembly. The storage compartments can also comprise drawers. In the most preferred embodiments the ice chest-stroller will comprise at least four wheels each disposed adjacent a respective one of the four comers of the ice chest-stroller.
Another aspect of the invention provides a rolling combination ice chest-stroller comprising: an insulated open chest having a top and bottom, front and rear ends, and left and right sides; a lid pivotally attached to the chest for covering and closing the chest, the lid having upper and lower surfaces; at least one seat assembly on the upper surface of the lid, the seat assembly comprising a seat back pivotally engaged with the lid and a seating area integral with the upper surface of the lid; at least one retractable handle assembly for pushing or pulling said ice chest-stroller; a steering assembly pivotally engaged with the chest; and a plurality of wheels engaged with the ice chest-stroller.
Depending on the embodiment of the invention employed, at least two of the plurality of wheels will be pivotally engaged with the chest or the steering assembly will be pivotally engaged with the chest. The steering assembly can be engaged with at least one handle. The steering assembly and at least one handle can be disposed adjacent to the same end and/or adjacent to opposite ends of the chest.